


Pen-t up Tension

by abigmistake, thespamisnonstop (orphan_account)



Series: Pen Snatcher [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigmistake/pseuds/abigmistake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thespamisnonstop
Summary: Aaron is getting tired of Alex messing with everything and is a slight dick about it------MagentaisBae: Man, fuck BurrSneezyMcSneeze: A lot of people are, Thomas





	1. Something Along the Lines of Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> SneezyMcSneeze- James  
> MagentaisBae- Thomas  
> Beemilton- Alex  
> NowAFurry- Aaron

_SneezyMcSneeze has created a group chat_

_SneezyMcSneeze has added_ **_MagentaisBae, Beemilton, and NowAFurry_ **

_SneezyMcSneeze has named the group chat to_ **_We Know_ **

 

Beemilton: ,,,,,,what is this

MagentaisBae: what do you think hamilton

MagentaisBae: we’re here to tell you that we know

Beemilton: no s h i t

NowAFurry: no need to be a sarcastic shit Hamilton

Beemilton: ,,,i didn't realize you were talking to a mirror

NowAFurry:,,,b i t c h,,,

Beemilton: youre still talking to one??? wow what are you t h o m a s?

MagentaisBae: Jemmy,,, why didn't we just confront him in the office

SneezyMcSneeze: Because you told us not to?????

MagentaisBae: s t o p  ex p o s i n g  m e  j e m j e m

Beemilton: bet u didnt say that last night

MagentaisBae: Hamilfuck me and Jemser arent together you shit

Beemilton: s t i l l

MagentaisBae: s t o p  i t  y o u  g r e m l i n

Beemilton: f u c k y o u

NowAFurry: we’re here for a reason so stop fighting you two

SneezyMcSneeze: He's right. now,,, onto what we came here for,,,,

MagentaisBae: We know you took all the pens from the office Hamboi

Beemilton: e x c u s e me??? i did not take the pens?????? no seriously i didnt

MagentaisBae: no one else in the office would fucking write “s u c k  i t” in ink all over my room hamman

Beemilton: okay,,,so i did that, but i didn't??? take??? the pens????

NowAFurry: you were the last person seen with an actual pen Hamilton,,, and not just one,,, but 10 of them

Beemilton: ,,,,,,,,b o i those are all mine you want the receipts?????

NowAFurry: yes. yes i do.

Beemilton: seriously??? dude i throw them away or lose them,,,,

NowAFurry: then you have no proof that they are yours which gives us the right to assume that they arent,,, meaning you stole them

Beemilton: _b o i_

MagentaisBae: cold man is right, and that means we can tell washington that you did this, thanks to your incriminating evidence of “suck it” in my office which was sabotaged with all the _pens_ _you stole_

Beemilton: ,,,okay so besides the suck it,,,what evidence do you actually have??? ngl a l o t of people besides me dislike you thomas,,,

NowAFurry:,,,,,

MagentaisBae:,,,none,,,, so,,,, far,,,,,,,,,,,,,, and people dont dislike me,,, im too fabulous for them to dislike me,,,,

Beemilton: h oly shit,,,,omg nevermind im no snitch,,,,

NowAFurry: snitch about what?

Beemilton: i aint no snitch cant u read,,,

Beemilton: anyway,,,,do you actually have proof???? like,,,,actual proof,,,

MagentaisBae: ,,,no BUT we are getting people to investigate on this cause i want washington to know what you did fucker

Beemilton: ,,,,okay,,,

MagentaisBae: jemson where are you,,, we need you to support us

Beemilton: lmao j e m s o n

Beemilton: so,,,can i leave,,,,

MagentaisBae: ,,,, i mean,,, i can’t stop you from leaving,,,

 

 **_Beemilton_ ** _has left the group_

 

MagentaisBae: we’re going to get him,,, right?

SneezyMcSneeze: ,,,We can only hope,,,

NowAFurry: ,,,so,,, can i leave and get back to my boyfriends now,,,,

 

 **_NowAFurry_ ** _was ejected from the group_

  
MagentaisBae: R U D E


	2. Duelers Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're time traveling back to the first date with Aaron and his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almostaprince- Samuel Seabury  
> LoveLee- Charles Lee  
> NowAFurry- Aaron Burr  
> SecretScaly- John Laurens

**_NowAFurry_ ** _has created a group chat_

**_NowAFurry_ ** _has added_ **_almostaprince, SecretScaly, and LoveLee_ **

**_NowAFurry_ ** _has named the group chat to_ **_The Four Gays Date Chat_ ** **_™_ **

 

almostaprince: h o i

SecretScaly: hi?

Lovelee: so,,,,

NowAFurry: ,,,,so

Lovelee: are we going to eat or just text,,,,,

SecretScaly: why not,,,, b o t h,,,,

almostaprince: h o t d amn u right

SecretScaly: i k n o w

Lovelee: ,,,the foods getting cold,,,

NowAFurry: well,,, John is now trying to seductively eat the food,,,,

almostaprince: i guess u could say hes,,,,,, _practicing_ wink wonk

NowAFurry: _s t o p  r i g h t  t h e r e  y o u n g  m a n_

almostaprince: u got a thing for younger men ;;))) i never k n e w

NowAFurry: _s t o p  r i g h t  t h e r e  m a n_

Lovelee: d a d d y

NowAFurry: **_s t o p  r i g h t  t h e r e_**

almostaprince: _excuse me_ mr. now a f u r r y

NowAFurry:   ** _s t o p  r i g h t  t h e r e_**

Lovelee: yiff me daddy

NowAFurry:   ** _s t o p  r i g h t  t h e r e_**

almostaprince: lmao poor john he gonna have nightmares now or wet dreams amiright

NowAFurry: probably wet dreams knowing john

Lovelee: i m e an

SecretScaly: e x c u s e

almostaprince: eat ur salad turtleboi dont question us

SecretScarly: f u c k  y ou

almostaprince: ;)))

Lovelee: maybe later,,,

NowAFurry: what did i sign up for, jesus christ

Lovelee: i know i look like him but no sorry not jesus

NowAFurry: i wish for the sweet embrace of death

SecretScaly: i can call alex to come here and give you a hug if you really want,,,

Lovelee: d o n t he tried to punch me last time

SecretScaly: no offence,,, but you were kinda being a dick to GWash last time,,, who is basically his dad,,,

Lovelee: you do know why I was doing that right,,,,,,,,,,,,

SecretScaly: no??? why??? did you do that???

Lovelee: neve r min  d there was 0 reason,,,,,

SecretScaly: ????????????????

Lovelee: s hh h h

NowAFurry: so,,, food???

almostaprince: yeah,,,its u h good?

NowAFurry: it’s kinda cold,,,,

Lovelee: yeah,,,should,,,we get take out?

SecretScaly: sure,,,,

almostaprince: ,,,alright

* * *

 

NowAFurry: so,, how about we learn more about each other?

Lovelee: okay?

SecretScaly: should we ask a question have everyone answer it if they want then move to the next person and have the same process done??

almostaprince: sure lmao

almostaprince: who starts???

NowAFurry: i can start bc i proposed the idea?

Lovelee: okay dude

SecretScaly: im cool with it,,, sam? you?

almostaprince: obv i am

NowAFurry: alright,,, so,,, what,,, do you like to do in your free time?

NowAFurry: i like to read,,,,

almostaprince: uh,,i,,,read shitty articles?

SecretScaly: masturbate.

SecretScaly: how ‘bout you Charles?

Lovelee: i,,,dont know?? whatever i guess,,,

SecretScaly: not even jack off? Use sex toys? You have to have something specific

Lovelee: no?? sorry i just??? do whatever??

SecretScaly: well,,, i’ll help you get somethign specific to do in your freetime babe

NowAFurry: SO WHO’S NEXT

almostaprince: CHARLES BC FUCK YOU ;;;))))

NowAFurry: ,,,,, o u c h ,,,,,

Lovelee: aw fuck uh,,,,

Lovelee: whats,,,,a kink you do not like that you like???

NotAFurry: ,,, does,,, does furry shit count,,,,

Lovelee: **_o h m y g o d_**

NotAFurry: s h u t  y o u r  f u c k

almostaprince: ur right,,,,we need to file that for later ;;)))

almostaprince: anyway,,,daddy kink,,,

SecretScaly: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

almostaprince: _when im daddy ;))))_

SecretScaly: (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)(˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)(˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)(˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)

SecretScaly: ANYWAYS,,, i,,, like,,,, uh,,,,

SecretScaly: ,,,,,role playing? And collars,,, those are nice,,,

Lovelee: nice,,,

SecretScaly: now,,, Charles,,, tell us,,, your shameful kink,,,

Lovelee: ,,o h you know,,,

Lovelee: _maybeomorash_ i,,,,

SecretScaly: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

SecretScaly: also,,, slight ew but for you i’ll do it

Lovelee: o h

Lovelee: tha ts goo d

SecretScaly: i just love doing what my partners love sexually so that everyone can come out satisfied ;)

almostaprince: so,,,we're gonna keep turtleboi right,,,,i like him,,

NowAFurry: i’m fully up for keeping him

Lovelee: y eah me too

SecretScaly: it be even better if you’d tie me up and keep me in your bedroom ;)

almostaprince: **;;;;)))))))))**

NowAFurry: we,,, should get back to the questions,,,, so who’s next?

almostaprince: M E

almostaprince: okay,,,,,,whats your,,hmm,,

almostaprince: What's the thing you guys vent the most about?

NowAFurry: hamilton.

Lovelee: i mean,,,,,same

Lovelee: uh,,,,maybemyselfhatred,,,,,

SecretScaly: I hope your door is unlocked Charles bc im heading there right now

SecretScaly: also,,, uh,, for me? How shitty politics are

almostaprince: yeah,,,,

almostaprince: for me its kinda just,,,life in general,,,

NowAFurry: im coming to your house sam

Lovelee: funny thing,,,,we uh,,,live in the same house,,,,

NowAFurry: i m eant  roo m asshole

almostaprince: Same thing,,,

NowAFurry: Just shut your fuck and hug me

almostaprince: already am asshole

NowAFurry: s h u t

NowAFurry: y o u r

NowAFurry: f u c k

almostaprince: maybe if you kiss me ;)))

almostaprince: i m EA N

* * *

SecretScaly: guys? It’s been like ten minutes? Are you making out??

almostaprince: ma hsme

almostaprince: myabe

SecretScaly: i’m going with that being a yes

Lovelee: theres uh,,,pretty graphic tounge action going on,,

SecretScaly: well,,, let’s join in then,,,

Lovelee: hurry up then we gotta get there before the pants come off

SecretScaly: o n  i t


	3. Rock, Paper, Scissors, said 'Cupid'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex should really get a date.

SecretScaly: I AM D ONE WITH ALEXANDER HAMILTONS LONELY ASS

Lovelee: ???? same but????

SecretScaly: HE HAS BEEN SULKING NONSTOP ABOUT BEING LONELY. HE WONT FUCKING ADMIT IT BUT I K N O W

Lovelee: a h

Lovelee: so,,are you going to confront him or,,,

SecretScaly: no.

SecretScaly: Imma fucking set him up on blind dates

SecretScaly: YES IM GOING TO FUCKING CONFRONT HIM

almostaprince: we should put alex on a blind date

NowAFurry: I’m not sure that’s the best idea…

NowAFurry: Last time some tried that it,, didn't end very well...

almostaprince: yea h but guess what

almostaprince: we arent just “”””””someone””””””” s o

NowAFurry: oh god

SecretScaly: F U C K Y E A H L E T ‘ S D O I T

Lovelee: ,,,,okay,,,

Lovelee: but,,with who tho???

NowAFurry: guys,,, no

SecretScaly: hm,,,, Thomas? Maybe?

almostaprince: p e r f e c t

almostaprince: but wait,,arent james and thomas like a pakage deal or smth,,

SecretScaly: shit,,, u right,,,,

SecretScaly: maybe,,, poly shit?? Like us???

almostaprince: y a s

almostaprince: w hat if,,, he r c,,

almostaprince: lets see if he'll join in the fun

NowAFurry: fucking christ. He’s also a package deal with Laf. im only telling you this because i know i cant stop you btw

Lovelee: i heard he really likes being touched so i think,,,alex would love dating them

SecretScaly: Y E S T H I S I S P E R F E C T

almostaprince: th en

almostaprince: who gonna ask them to go on this date???

SecretScaly:,,,, N O T I T

almostaprince: then,,,we have to settle this with rock paper scissors

SecretScaly: should we meet up in the bedroom to play?

almostaprince: ;)))))))

almostaprince: ya

SecretScaly: R OC K PA P ER S CI SS ORS Y OU SIN NER

SecretScaly: ,,,,we can do that stuff after,,,,

almostaprince: p er fect! if you lose,,you lose a good fuck,,and have to ask them,,

almostaprince: is there any objections?????

SecretScaly: nope

NowAFurry: many but you wont listen to them probably

Lovelee: ,,,are you guys coming or not l ik e sto p texting and play the game

SecretScaly: jesus christ fine we’re going

* * *

NowAFurry: I can’t believe I fucking lost

Lovelee: haha

Lovelee: which package deal are you asking first???

NowAFurry: Mac and Cheese fucker and Sneezer because they actually like me

NowAFurry: ,,,,I think,,,,

Lovelee: they b e t t e r

NowAFurry: <3

NowAFurry: oh god wish me luck bc they’re going to be annoying as f u c k

Lovelee: g o od luck!!!

almostaprince: good fuck!!!

almostaprince: l u c k

SecretScaly: lmao have fun

NowAFurry: thanks Sam and Charles!!! <3

almostaprince: ,,,,he left right,,

almostaprince: now

almostaprince: who wants to give daddy a kiss ;;)

SecretScaly: heading up right now daddy ;3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the last part


	4. John's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John swears that Alexander has the best ass and that Charles can't beat it.

**_The Four Gays Date Chat_ ** **_™_ **

NowAFurry: Update- All of them have agreed on the date

NowAFurry: Honestly I was not expecting that, but hey ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

almostaprince: damn

almostaprince: how the fucc tho???????

SecretScaly: i bet y’all 50 bucks it was bc of alex’s ass

almostaprince: bro wasnt that why u used to like him or smth

SecretScaly: look,,, have you _seen_ that mans ass,, 

SecretScaly: it’s like god gave him a blessing in the form of a nice ass,,,

Lovelee: , ,my ass is still better than k s,,,,

SecretScaly: ,,,, d e b a t a b l e

Lovelee: i m

almostaprince: wow ,,,

almostaprince: dont worry charlie,,, i still think ur ass is better ,,,,

Lovelee: t h a n k

SecretScaly: AARON BACK ME UP HERE, YOU’VE SEEN HIS ASS U KNOW HOW GR9 IT IS

NowAFurry: I call diplomatic immunity.

SecretScaly: THAT’S HIS WAY OF SAYING HE AGREES WITH ME BUT DOESNT WANT TO LET U TWO KNOW

Lovelee: i wan t a d i vorce

almostaprince: im a priest man i l l d o i  t

NowAFurry: We aren't even married yet.

SecretScaly: Y ET?? AARON, U HAVE SOMETHING U WANT TO TELL US

NowAFurry: Oh no. My soul has seemed to disappear. There I go with it. Bye.

almostaprince: f inally

almostaprince: the evil has been defeated

Lovelee: finally,,,

NowAFurry: Bitch, I’m back and ready to murder.

SecretScaly: Murder my ass? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°);3c ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

almostaprince: im

Lovelee: only if i get to join the murdering of ass and its mine

NowAFurry: After I get you, you won’t have a dick to murder ass with (❀◦‿◦)

SecretScaly: ,,, i still want something in my ass,,,

Lovelee: da mn i see i got some ,,,,,competition

almostaprince: stop

NowAFurry: +ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+凸(◕‿◕✿)

SecretScaly: pr eferably som ething in my ass,, li ke,,, n ow,,,

almostaprince: come upstairs

almostaprince: seems like your getting a reward today

SecretScaly: omw

NowAFurry: There he goes. (◕__◕✿)

Lovelee: aaron,,, come to the kitchen i got a surprise for u

NowAFurry: (≖ ︿ ≖ ✿) I don’t trust you… but I’ll go anyways… because I love you.

Lovelee: !!!!

Lovelee: you wont regret it!!!!!!! promise

NowAFurry: Heading there now. (◕ᴗ◕✿)

Lovelee: c:

Lovelee: do u like it!!??

NowAFurry: (˶◕‿◕˶✿)

NowAFurry: I love it <3

almostaprince: what the fuck did charles do john sorry but i gotta see

almostaprince: a H tH aTs what He Did

SecretScaly: w hat the uf cvk

SecretScaly: y ou could of at least brought me with u asshole, not fucking left me on the bed alone

SecretScaly: fucking now i gotta go down too and look- oh

Lovelee: u like >;^3

SecretScaly: o h,, t hat,, t hat good,,,

Lovelee: •//u//• t h ank ,,, i worked p ha rd,,, to do this u kno,,,

SecretScaly: y eah, i ,,,  wo w,,,

almostaprince: da mn tho,,, how the fuck did you tie urself like that

almostaprince: i need to know for ,,,, scientific research,,,,

SecretScaly: t each m e  hwo to d o th at pl ea se

NowAFurry: (◕ ꒳ ◕✿) God I love you Charles.

Lovelee: !

Lovelee: <3 <3 <3 < 3

Lovelee: it s get in harde r to to ty pe so

Lovelee: come to uch me daddy ;;3 ; 33

SecretScaly: ho yl fuc k aar on just threw his phone across the room ju st to to uch u

SecretScaly: Af ter  th is i wa nt u to tea ch me how t o do t his

Lovelee: oce u amdit m u a ss is betet thsn akexs

SecretScaly: . . .

SecretScaly: i,,, i c ant lie a bout that shi t t ho,,,

almostaprince: LM  AO

almostaprince: als o john go to te corner,,,, ur not joinin,  ,,,,

SecretScaly: w ha t,,,

SecretScaly: i w ill c al l alex u p rn a nd s ee if he w ould fuck me

SecretScaly: d o u w ant to tr y me b i t ch

almostaprince: im

almostaprince: u kno what ,,,,,,

almostaprince: fuckin do it man

almostaprince: ,,,,p sure a tic tac isnt good enough for u bu t w/e man

almostaprince: do wha t u w ant

SecretScaly: t i c t a c

SecretScaly: h ol y f uck,,, th at’ s gr 8

SecretScaly: bu t a lso  fu ck  u

almostaprince: maybe after you fuck a tic tac, ye ?

SecretScaly: f ine . I ‘ ll f uc king do it

SecretScaly: i d pon t care

SecretScaly: tic tca my as s, al ex is gr eat at f uc kign

almostaprince: ni c e,,,,,

almostaprince: can we stop now plz charles is ge tting a l o t of action rn from aaron and honestly id rather join that rn

SecretScaly: o nly i f ic an joi n in u f uck

almostaprince: suddenly i cant read

SecretScaly: fuc k u

SecretScaly: u r going to re gret tghis

**_SecretScaly_ ** _has added_ **_Beemilton_ ** _to the chat_   


Beemilton: h i ?????????? what this

SecretScaly: A LEX W ANNA F UYCK

Beemilton: no,,,,,

Beemilton: dont u have yr boyfriends for that????????

SecretScaly: IM FUCK ING NOT ALLOWED TO JOIN IN BC I SAID THAT UR ASS IS BETTER THAN CHARLES’ ASS

Beemilton: ay man that tru but d amn man,,,, ngl u kinda deserve it

SecretScaly: W HAT T HE FUCK ALEX, UR SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE

SecretScaly: I DO NT LIE AB OUT WHICH ASS IS BEST,, U KNOW THAT

Beemilton: boi

Beemilton did n t u fuckin,,,, ,,

Beemilton: IM PULLIN UP THE RECEIPTS BC

Beemilton: BOI U SAID HIS ASS WAS BETTER THAN MINE AFTER UR LIKE FORST DATE

SecretScaly: I,,, SJH IT,, IT WA S A MO ME NT OF WEAKNESS,,, THE HONEYMOON PHASE OF A RELATIONSHIP DOE STH AT TO ME

Beemilton: sURE IT WAS

Beemilton: also ,,, i leave now bc u gotta stop vringing me into ur chats for no reason

SecretScaly: B IT CH D ONT U DARE LEA VE, I NEED U FOR A D IS TRACTION F ROM T HEM

Beemilton: ooohhhh nooo,,,,,,my finge r,,,, its jus t,,,  so close to,,,, the le ave button , , , ,, , , ,

SecretScaly: I W IL L FU CK IGN  R IUN U AL EXA ND ER

SecretScaly: DO N T U MCFUCK IGN DA RE

Beemilton: please dont fuck IGN

Beemilton: fI NE,,, ill s Ta Y

SecretScaly: TH AKN U

SecretScaly: als o, u ex c ited f or ur d ate?

Beemilton: ehh

Beemilton: sUr e??????? i don t,, know who i m dat ing

SecretScaly: r ight,,, bu t u sh ould tru st us!!

SecretScaly: we g ot u bro

Beemilton: th anks br o,,,,,

Beemilton: ho ws the,,,, fucking going alon g,,,,

SecretScaly: i dk, as i left ot hide out in the bathroom,,,,

Beemilton: sh it are you okay?????

SecretScaly: ,,,

SecretScaly: c an,, can we move this to a private chat???

Beemilton: Sh i t

Beemilton: alright

**_SecretScaly_ ** _has created a Private Chat with_ **_Beemilton_ **

SecretScaly: i,, do nt want the m to s e ethis,,,

Beemilton:i ge t i t

Beemilton: but uh,,, are you s o m e wh at ok ay?? no panic attacks or anythi ng??

SecretScaly: I dont know?????

SecretScaly: l ike,, i fe el not g ood?? Bu t i thin k i wont have an att ack??

Beemilton: okay

Beemilton: ,,,,are you crying

SecretScaly: u h

SecretScaly: apparently i am?? I d id nt re gist er that i was t ho,,,

Beemilton: s h it

Beemilton: yo u arent like,,, uh,,,

Beemilton: just kin d a empty rn?

SecretScaly: just,, kidna re ally hurt???

SecretScaly: I do nt?? Kn ow why, b ut,, them not letti gn me join in hsuyt,,, re ally hurt me??

Beemilton: so ry this si probably crossing a line but like,,,

Beemilton: i s i t because you dont w ant to be the on e that i s le ft b ehin d ?

SecretScaly: i do nt,, th ink so??

SecretScaly: Ma ybe it i s???

SecretScaly: u kn ow ho w ins ecure i can b e, ri ght??

Beemilton: ye ah i know,,, s or ry

Beemilton: f uc k,,, do they know tho???

SecretScaly: n o

SecretScaly: im ,, i m af ra id that if i te ll them the y ‘ll l eave me?

SecretScaly: th e m,,n ot let ting me j oin i n is a lso mak ing me th ink they w an t to le ab e me??

SecretScaly: th at im wo rthiless t h the m,, th at i mon ly gofod ig i afree wi th theem

Beemilton: fuck

Beemilton: s HIt

Beemilton: fuck sorry i knoe me panic king isnt help ing

Beemilton: is there anything you wnat me to do????? bc ill do it

SecretScaly: c am u p ick me uo

SecretScaly: om ab otu t oh anve a p anio atta ck i th nik??

SecretScaly: adn i r elly cnt be hre r ig h n opw

Beemilton: ill be there in 5 okay??

SecretScaly: pk

SecretScaly: mi l eavnig ot u the bac k doro c urre tntl

SecretScaly: tsi gtting ahr der tp brea thu

Beemilton: f cukx im almost there

Beemilton: i m here

SecretScaly: m haedign ot u

SecretScaly: eh lp me p elase

Beemilton: fuck

Beemilton: fuck want to talk or tex t ?

SecretScaly: etxt?

SecretScaly: altking hadr

Beemilton: oka y

Beemilton: where do you want me to take you?

SecretScaly: away

SecretScaly: a wayf rom hrer

Beemilton: alr ght

Beemilton: is my house fine ?

SecretScaly: y aeh

SecretScaly: ur house g ood

Beemilton: ok

Beemilton: ,,,after this,,,

Beemilton: talk to them

Beemilton: i dont want them to keep hurting you like this man,,,,

SecretScaly: I  CA NT

SecretScaly: THE Y LL L EAVEM E I GF TG EYH K NWO

Beemilton: sorry

Beemilton: fuck would it help if i helped you do ut?? ill fi ght them if they leave you

Beemilton: if they do leave then,,, fuck them

Beemilton: you deserve more man

SecretScaly: b ut,, i olve the m

SecretScaly: i do jnt wa nt t olea ve them

SecretScaly: i dotn w anbt the m to lea ve m e

Beemilton: youre right

Beemilton: can you,,, at least,,, tell them that you didnt like being left out?

Beemilton: you dont have to tell them the reasons!!

Beemilton: just,,, tell them that at least

SecretScaly: o kay

SecretScaly: i htink i acn do taht

SecretScaly: if u htink itll he lp,, thne i ca n try

Beemilton: tahts all i ask for

Beemilton: we’re here

Beemilton: want some tea or hot cocoa? or that pillow u really like ?

SecretScaly: cocao adn pillow plaese

SecretScaly: tisseus to o please

Beemilton: ok !

Beemilton: want a vlanket too ?

SecretScaly: ma ny

Beemilton: alr ight!

Beemilton: want me to turn off the lights aftr you finish the cocoa?

SecretScaly: n o

SecretScaly: eed thme on to see yuo

SecretScaly: m csared the yll co mcve if l ights off

Beemilton: okay

Beemilton: ,,is it alright if i touched yo u?

SecretScaly: u h

SecretScaly: ti fnie

SecretScaly: want hgus

Beemilton: ok

Beemilton: may i cuddle with yo u?

SecretScaly: pe lase d o

Beemilton: al right

**_The Four Gays Date Chat_ ** **_™_ **

NowAFurry: fuck my screen cracked

almostaprince: u h

almostaprince: we can buy a new one dont worr y but

almostaprince: w ha t happened to john ????

NowAFurry: What??

NowAFurry: Nvm I just read up.

NowAFurry: but ?? John??? Are you there???

almostaprince: hes not responding to my messages in our chat  ????

NowAFurry: shit

NowAFurry: fuckfuckfuck, lets check the house for him

Lovelee: s hit can i s tay he re i cant r elaly mo ve rn

NowAFurry: shit, let me move you to the bed

NowAFurry: then just, relax

NowAFurry: Sam and I will look

almostaprince: yeah

Lovelee: tha nks,   ,  i m sor ry but i think m gonna slee p

NowAFurry: That’s fine! Take your time. Recover.

NowAFurry: We did a number to you, just sleep, my love.

Lovelee: !!!!! c :

almostaprince: this is cute an all but i cnat find jo hn

NowAFurry: Fuck

NowAFurry: Have you checked all the closests??

NowAFurry: Bathrooms???

almostaprince: a aRon thos eare the first places i che cked

almostaprince: f uck what if he ran away

almostaprince: f cuk this si my fau lt

NowAFurry: No, nothign is your fault.

NowAFurry: Maybe he went out to do something?

NowAFurry: Wait. Hamilton is still here.

NowAFurry: @Beemilton Where are you? Where’s John?

Beemilton: Im somewhere

NowAFurry: That doesnt help?? Whatever. Do you know where John is?? 

**_Private Chat_ **

SecretScaly: dnot te sll the sm

Beemilton: oka y

Beemilton: you know youll have to tell them eventually,,,,,

SecretScaly: i nkow

SecretScaly: btu nto n ow

Beemilton: okau

**_The Four Gays Date Chat_ ** **_™_ **

NowAFurry: Alex??? Fucking answer me???

Beemilton: shit sorry i dropped my phone

Beemilton: and no i havent seen him

NowAFurry: You guys moved to a private chat, right? So did he give any hints as to where he went????????????

Beemilton: nop e

Beemilton: but you guys were fuckin right??? so maybe he left while that happened?? idk man

NowAFurry: fuck, i hope he’s okay.

NowAFurry: did he seem okay when you were texting?? And why did you move to private chat???

**_Private Chat_ **

Beemilton: f cuk

Beemilton: what do i s ay ??

SecretScaly: th at mi fnie

SecretScaly: hat we mived bc i watned an exuse to tlak bout my presnt to thm for oru annievrsary

Beemilton: alri ght,,,,

**_The Four Gays Date Chat_ ** **_™_ **

Beemilton: hes seemed okay?? he made the chat bc he wanted to talk about a surprise gift he has for you guys

Beemilton: he prob left to get stuff for the surprise thing

NowAFurry: Oh, oh thank god.

NowAFurry: It just,,, worried me because it was after you asked him if he was alright and all that stuff…

Beemilton: yeah,,, it kinda  worried me too

Beemilton: but hes okay and thats all that matters rn

NowAFurry: Yeah. Hopefully he answers us soon?

NowAFurry: Maybe his phone died?? That’s why?? I hope??

Beemilton: yeah i thi k so!! he was texting when he just stopped so prob

NowAFurry: Okay. Hopefully he’s fine and that his phone died.

**_NowAFurry_ ** _has created a Private Chat with_ **_Beemilton_ **

NowAFurry: Where the fuck is he. Don't try your bullshit with me, Alex.

Beemilton: wha t bullshit????

NowAFurry: I can fucking see right through you.

NowAFurry: Alex.

NowAFurry: Where the fuck is John.

NowAFurry: He had a full battery when we started to fuck.

NowAFurry: I know his phone didn't die.

NowAFurry: So where is he and what actually happened in the private chat.

Beemilton: I’m sorry but I can't fucking say for John’s sake.

NowAFurry: What do you fucking mean?

NowAFurry: I need to fucking know where he is.

NowAFurry: _I need to know if he’s okay_

Beemilton: Well, you're certainly not helping by texting like that. Look,,, Aaron,, John will tell you when _he_ wants you to know

NowAFurry: Fuck, i know. Fuck im just worried

NowAFurry: im scared alex

NowAFurry: ujst,,, is he okay?

Beemilton: hes,,,been better.

Beemilton: thats all i can really say

Beemilton: im really sorry but Aaron… i cant say anything right now

NowAFurry: can u at least tell me if he’s hurt?? please, tell me you can tell me that

Beemilton: Physically,,,hes fine

Beemilton: emotionally…

Beemilton: ,,,,, you can figure it out,,

NowAFurry: fuck

NowAFurry: please just… hug him for me

NowAFurry: fuckfuckfuck i wish i could be there for him

Beemilton: im really sorry

Beemilton: i did

Beemilton: i dont,,, think he really wants to talk to anyone right now.

NowAFurry: okay

NowAFurry: ill have the others think he just went out to someones house or something

NowAFurry: if he needs to stay with u for the night let him please

NowAFurry: and thank you for hugging him for me

Beemilton: youre welcome

Beemilton: and i will

NowAFurry: Okay.

NowAFurry: Thanks, once again. I’ll let you go.

NowAFurry: Good day, Hamilton.

 

**_NowAFurry_ ** _has left the cha_ t

* * *

**_Private Chat_ **

 

Beemilton: holy shit aarons really scary

SecretScaly: waht hpapend?

Beemilton: uhhhhhhhhhhh

Beemilton: n   oth in g ?

SecretScaly: aelx??

Beemilton: basically aaron saw through my bullshit ,    ,,,, and kinda confronted me about it

SecretScaly: w h at

SecretScaly: fcuk fcuk fujk c do es he kw oa?:???

Beemilton: not r eally,,,

Beemilton: hes just,,  really worried about u rn

Beemilton: but hes going to bullshit for us so thats go o d ?

SecretScaly: fuc k  ufkc

SecretScaly: ehs fogin to ask em a buot it

SecretScaly: hes goinh to fndi otu

Beemilton: hes not !!

Beemilton: john hes not going to ask you

SecretScaly: hwo d o yuo knwo thta>>>>

Beemilton: he understood u didnt want to be asked anythinv rn

SecretScaly: prmoise???

Beemilton: yeah

Beemilton: i promise.

SecretScaly: ok ay,, cna we stop te xting??

SecretScaly: ma ube wacth a movei??

Beemilton: ofc!!

SecretScaly: tahnks,, cna we wat ch the princess diaries??

SecretScaly: i loke movies with hppy endigns

Beemilton: same

Beemilton: and sure!!

SecretScaly: thakn uoy alex,,,,

SecretScaly: yuor the best freind i cuold ever ask fro

Beemilton: i

Beemilton: thank you,,,  

Beemilton: youre the best friend i coudl have too john

SecretScaly: th ank yuo,,, <3

Beemilton: :> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w ho ops. it became sad.


End file.
